Saturdays
by ZoTz.BuNnIeS.hOnEy.O.o
Summary: It started with a Saturday, it became something they never predicted. TetsuyaxHaruhi.


**An: I saw there was no stories for this pairing, so I decided to write one! I wonder if I'm the first person to ship these two together? Hmmm... :D **

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of these characters, so if you recognize anything- I don't own it.**

Tetsuya was shopping for groceries for the compound, as he always did on Saturdays. As he was headed for the produce isle he ran into someone vaguely familiar. It took a moment, but he soon remembered that this was the young master's friend; Fujioka Haruhi. Over the past year or so, she had visited the young master at least once a month; so it really didn't make sense for him not to recognize her right away.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Fujioka. I should have watched where I was going."

"Oh, it's alright. You are Ritsu-kun's friend, right?" Friend? Tetsuya was honored that the young master referred to him as a friend.

"I suppose you could say that." They smiled at each other and went on their separate ways. Every Saturday after that they would exchange a few words, eventually leading to them shopping together while getting to know each other better than they did the week before.

Three months later, he had found himself in a rather uncomfortable position. He was falling for her. _Well, _he thought to himself, _at least Ritsu-sama had gotten over his crush on her_; not that that mattered, as she was just as likely to reject him as a random stranger off of the street! So for the time being he simply went about life as usual, pondering how to woo the seemingly unreachable girl who had stolen his heart.

Six months after they had first met in that grocery store, he decided to take action. She would be his, no matter what it took. That very Saturday, he started on his plan.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, Haruhi-chan?"

"Sure Tetsuya." She tilted her head and smiled.

"Maybe I should make my request clearer. I would like to take you to dinner as a date, not just as friends." Her eyes widened, she looked to be in shock. _Well, at least I won't be in suspense anymore. _

"Oh. I suppose that would be alright..." She trailed off, looking unsure of what to say or do; she had obviously never been in this type of situation before.

"How about next Saturday, after our usual grocery shopping?" He asked, taking charge.

"That works for me." On the day of their date, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and pulled on a pair of his nicer jeans and a casual shirt before heading out. After the usual shopping, which seemed slightly more awkward than usual, they dropped off the groceries and headed to a restaurant that suited both of their tastes. They sat in silence, every once in a while commenting on the menu, before he decided to break the tension.

"So, would you rather eat snails or... leather?" She laughed, and replied snails. After that, the meal was much more enjoyable. When they finished they went for a walk in a nearby park, he even managed to get her to acquiesce to his request of another date! Life was good.

A year and a half of dating, and he was working up the courage to propose to her. At dinner that night- a Saturday, of course; it was, after all, the two-year anniversary of the first day they ran into each other in the grocery store. He placed the ring on the top of the piece of cake she had ordered for desert while she was in the restroom. When she came back and sat down, he dropped on his knee with the plate of cake in his hands.

"Haruhi, my love, ever since you agreed to come on that first date with me, I have hoped and dreamed for this day. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! she shouted, pulled him up so he was standing and kissed him with a fervor only seen in movies. He then took the cake and put the ring to her mouth so she could suck the frosting off while he kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose, and eyelids. When the ring was clean of frosting, he placed it on her finger and spun her in a circle.

After five months of planning, being harassed by her friends and father, and general chaos; he was standing at the alter with Ritsu-sama by his side and Haruhi was walking down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever. They exchanged I do s, and he kissed her for the first time as his wife. This was only the beginning after all; the beginning of a life started by one Saturday, that became a chain of endless Saturdays that would lead to everything he had ever dreamed of.

**An: Once again, no Beta. I'm thinking about getting one though! ;; Well, if you wouldn't mind... Please click the little periwinkle/lavender button that says review?**


End file.
